


You Might Wanna Answer Me

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens, You Me At Six
Genre: Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh sends Oli a picture he thinks he might like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Wanna Answer Me

It was four thirty in the morning and Oli's phone buzzed. He rolled over and tried to ignore it the best he could and go back to sleep, but it kept buzzing. He grunted and grabbed his phone off of his night stand and looked at it. There were five text messages from Josh. He put his phone back down and rolled back into a comfortable position. Josh was probably just sending him pictures of some pitbull he thought was cute or some shit like that. It could wait till morning, and besides, he had to get up early anyways for a series of interviews he would be doing before he left America to go back home. Thirty minutes later, his phone buzzed again.

"Fucking hell, Josh!" Oli shouted (quietly), before grabbing his phone and seeing that his friend had sent him an email with the subject line: "you have to see this". Now Oli was sure that it was a picture of some damn dog. That or one of Josh's mates doing some stupid shit. Both of which were not worth Oli's precious sleeping time. He put his phone on silent and went back to sleep.

Once he woke up (at five thirty in the morning) the first thing he did was take a shower - the text messages and email weren't even on his mind. He got dressed, ate breakfast, and then grabbed his phone and keys and ran out the door. He did his interviews with his band, and then they all decided to go out to dinner together.

"I wanna go to that Mexican place again," Lee suggested as they all walked out of the building they had been interviewed at. Of course he did. Every time someone left it up to Lee to decide what was for dinner (or where they were going to eat out) it was Mexican food. And Oli thinks that if he has to eat another bean stuffed burrito he might just puke.

"We've been to that place five times since we've been here. No fuckin' way," Oli said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He had just remembered the text messages and decided to see what dumb shit Josh had decided to send at four in the morning.

"Red Lobster!" Jordan shouted happily, jumping in the air like a five year old.

The texts Oli received were not what he expected.

**Josh: mate  
Josh: you will not believe what i have  
Josh: you there?  
Josh: you might wanna answer me  
Josh: whatever I am sending it to you anyways text me when you get it so I can laugh at you**

What the hell could he have been talking about? Oli hoped he hadn't found some pictures of him when he was in the marching band in fifth grade. He was going to kill Josh if he had found those. He had sworn to himself that he would brutally murder anyone that uncovered that secret.

"Oli!" Jordan said, nudging his friend's shoulder. "Red Lobster or the Mexican shit place?" He asked, a smirk on his face because he knew that no one wanted to go to the Mexican place and there was no way that Oli would say otherwise.

"Uh, Red Lobster," he mumbled in reply. Oli then resumed looking down at his phone. He opened the email Josh had sent him, and stopped in his tracks. The message his mate had kindly put in the email was this: "thought you might wanna see this - since you know - your fetish ;)". And the attachment was a picture of Kellin Quinn. But it wasn't any ordinary picture of him. He was completely naked. He was lying on a bed and simply taking a picture of himself; face visible and all. He was sticking his tongue out in an inviting way for a dick (in Oli's opinion) and his free hand was wrapped around his cock (which was completely erect by the looks of it).

Josh, the fucker.

Josh was the only person that knew about Oli's thing for Quinn. He had accidentally told him one night when they were out drinking around a year ago at a bar in Sheffield - and, unfortunately for Oli, Josh had been almost completely sober when he had said it (the same could not be said for Oli at the time). Ever since, Josh had teased him like crazy about it. Sending him pictures of Kellin, and even crude fanfics about him (which sometimes involved Oli). He would never admit to him that he sometimes jerked off to the pictures of Kellin that he sent or read the fanfics (some of which were actually pretty good; and damn explicit too - just the way Oli liked them). But Oli was eternally grateful in a way that Josh knew. And now, oh wow, he couldn't be happier that he knew.

"Well, it's settled then. Red Lobster, here we come," Jordan smiled, skipping in front of Lee and getting into Oli's car. Oli tossed his keys to Matt.

"Will you drive? I'm feeling a bit tired," Oli asked his friend. Which was a total lie, he wasn't tired at all at the moment, he was simply horny as hell. But in reality it probably was better he didn't drive. He was pretty damn distracted at the moment.

"Sure!" Matt replied giddly as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car. Oli breathed a sigh of relief and slid into the passenger's seat and pulled his phone back out. Everything about the picture was perfect. The lighting, the angle, and God, Oli was taking every detail in like he was going to take an exam on it. In the middle of admiring the picture, a thought popped into his head. Where the hell had Josh gotten the photo? Oli closed the photo and opened his texting app.

**Oli: how the hell did you get that?**

A few moments later (as if Josh was just waiting for Oli to text him), Josh replied.

**Josh: let's just say I have my sources...  
Josh: did you get off to it yet?**

Oli rolled his eyes at his friend. Josh could be so straight forward sometimes.

**Oli: no..  
Oli: I'm out with the band atm and that's not possible - we're heading to Red Lobster to eat  
Josh: there is always the bathroom...  
Oli: what the fuck? Since when is it so important to you that I get off to this ASAP?  
Josh: ...**

Oli closed his conversation with Josh and went back to looking at the picture.

"Dude!" Matt said, startling Oli. "We're here. Where is your mind tonight?"

"Uh, nowhere.. I just - need to use the restroom." Oli mentally cursed himself for actually taking Josh's suggestion - but it was better than sitting beside his band mates with a serious hard on. At least that's the excuse he made up in his mind.

He wasted no time in getting into the bathroom and sliding into a stall. He fumbled with his zipper for a brief moment before finally getting it down and shoving both his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh.

In a perfect world, he would've liked to actually look at the picture while jacking off, but memory would have to do for now - after all he was in a damn bathroom stall. Oli wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and had to bite his tongue in order not to moan aloud. Ever since he had seen the picture his dick had been throbbing; begging for attention. It took no time for precum to seep from the tip of his dick - which he promptly used to lube himself up. He closed his eyes and imagined Kellin's naked body underneath him; taking his cock like a good little whore. Oli's hand moved up and down his cock roughly as he came closer and closer to an orgasm. He imagined Kellin completely naked and on his knees in front of him, opening his pretty mouth and awaiting his cum.

"Fuck," he moaned aloud, a bit too loudly. Luckily for him, no one else was in the restroom.

He sped up the pace of his hand, rubbing his thumb across the head every once in a while. He imagined cumming all over Kellin's face, getting it all in his pretty hair. And just like that - he was cumming hard and heavy onto his hand and the tiled floor. Once he came down from his post orgasm high, he pulled his jeans back on and washed up.

When he arrived back to the table with his friends, everyone's food was there; including his.

"What took you so long, Mate? You feelin' alright?" Jordan asked with a mouthful of fries.

"Yeah. Fine," Oli replied, miserably failing to conceal his smile. He then took a bite of his food and retrieved his phone back out from his pocket.

**Oli: I hope u r happy  
Josh: you did it? Damn mate I'm proud  
Oli: you're weird as fuck sometimes  
Josh: but you like it  
Oli: so where and how'd you get it  
Josh: Vic  
Oli: VIC?  
Josh: HE didn't have it - I told him to ask Kellin for one  
Oli: and Kellin did it?  
Josh: I told him you liked Kellin  
Oli: YOU WHAT?!  
Josh: don't be angry he won't tell a soul  
Oli: does Kellin know?  
Josh: hell I don't know  
Josh: I don't know how Vic asked  
Oli: well then ask him  
Josh: ok one sec**

Oli looked up and realized he was shaking. He wondered what the hell he was going to do if Kellin did know. Hide? Move to Alaska? Oli's phone buzzed.

**Josh: you might want to call Kellin  
Josh: 555-247-4284  
Oli: you're fucking kidding me right?  
Josh: it's your choice dude  
Josh: gtg Matt wants to play gta**

He waited until he was back home to call. Why the hell not? If anything went wrong he could just hang up. With shaking hands, he dialed the number and put the phone against his ear. It rang once before someone answered.

"Hello?" Kellin said. Oli stopped breathing for a moment.

"Uh, hi. This is Oliver Sykes. My friend Josh gave me your number and I kind of wanted to talk," he stuttered out. He couldn't believe how nervous he was.

"I'd love to talk, Oli. Did you like my picture?"


End file.
